L's First Trip to the Mall
by toribabekit
Summary: L's going to the mall for the first time. With Light. Pretty OOC, but epic.


**Author's Note**; This reminds me so much of Ichigo & Renji or Mello & Matt, it doesn't even seem like L & Light. -Undertaker facepalm- But that's alright because I had a blast writing this. -Grimmjow grin- Anyway, I know that the ending seemed rushed... because it kinda was, but that doesn't matter! I wasn't really sure how to end it... but who gives a fuck, ne? -Grimmjow grin- I hope that you like it, even though it's _reeeeeally_ OOC. I had fun, so whatever. Alright, now look down, jabroni! -Grimmjow grin-

**-/-**

"L, you've been studying for over _three hours_. Don't you think you're a little _too_ prepared for the Spanish test tomorrow?"

"There is no such thing as being too prepared for something, _Light-kun_. Weren't you just saying how Spanish is 'ridiculously difficult' and 'Dora doesn't help shit'?"

Light Yagami sighed and facepalmed as he recalled throwing his Spanish textbook across the room for not understanding the language.

Seriously, why the hell did one word look _so much_ like one word, yet it meant something totally different?

"You said yourself that I have a great intuition, so I'll be fine." Light said with a confident tone. His roommate/best friend, L Lawliet, just simply turned a page of his notes in response.

"L, I'm bored! Let's go do something." Light was begginning to beg, making L's eye twitch slightly in annoyance.

_Nothing_ was more annoying than a bored Light.

"How about you study so you don't fail this test." It wasn't even a question, more of a demand.

_Teme._

"How about presents?"

L's ears perked at the word.

_Presents?_

"I've been wanting to give you this ever since we met, L."

L just have a little jerk of his head to show that he was listening.

"I'm not going to tell you what it is! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you that either. Just hop in my car right quick, I need to put some shoes on."

"It's outside?"

Outside meant bugs. L didn't like bugs.

Bugs meant multiple eyes.

Multiple eyes meant spiders.

Spiders meant L shittin' his pants.

L gave a violent shudder at the thought.

"Uhm. Only for a moment. The spiders won't make babies in your mouth, baka."

Even though he's one of the smartest fuckers on the planet, he can be such a damn kid.

"Put your ass in the air, Light-kun."

He also pretends that he's civilized & isn't rash...bull _shit_.

Oh yeah, that's his way of calling Light 'faggot'.

"Oh, would you hush! Just come on!" Light flapped his hand in his direction after a little wiggle of his ass & slipping his feet into his Converse.

"But-!"

**-/-**

"Chotto matte! Is this absolutely nessessary, Light-kun?"

"What the hell are you saying 'wait a damn minute!' for? Have you _seen_ your closet? It's seven of the _same fucking outfit_!"

"How the fuck is this a _present_? What the hell is my wardrobe to you?"

Light ended up taking L to Express.

"Urusai! Would you keep your damn voice down? Damn!"

L just hmph'ed as Light sped around the store, the pile of clothes on his left arm growing quickly.

"My present to you was some damn fashion sense. I promise that you'll look _hella_ fine. Now strip, fool!" Light pushed him into a dressing room & closed the door after himself.

"Geez..." L sighed as he took his shirt off once he saw the look on Light's face, which was the_ I'll-take-it-off-for-you-if-you-don't-hurry-the-hell-up _look.

"Pants too."

"Put your ass in the air."

"I'm not the one strippin', trick."

"Fuck you man."

"Love you too bro."

**-/-**

[_AN_**: **_They're back at the house now. ^-^_**)**

"Told you that you would look hella fine."

Light couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as L tried to scowl & deny it, but when Light just sent a pointed glace at what L was wearing, L just stubbornly went back to tongue fucking his ice cream.

L was now wearing a graphic green fitted tee that had the a design that looked a lot like the Gryffindor crest with a simple black leather jacket with grey acid jeans & some Vans.

_Hella fine indeed_.

L ended up loving & buying everything that Light had picked out & even wore one of the outfits out the store with a wide, creepy-ass grin on his face.

"So do you like your present?" A smirk.

"Nope."

"No?" An eyebrow raise.

"I love it..." A whisper & blush.

"Hah, told you."

"Put your ass in the air, teme."

"If your dick is goin' in it, then alright." A wink.

"PERV! Fuck you!"

"You know you love it." A seductive tone.

"I do not! Perv!"

Light licked his ice cream then swooped in & captured L's lips in a sweet, ice cream filled kiss.

"Now, how can you say that you don't like it when your face is redder than a damn lobster?"

"... Get bird shit in your hair."

"Wanna another?"

"...With ice cream?"

"Of course~."

"Then hell yeah."

**-/-**

**Author's Note**; ...So it's done. Review if you see fit~ Ja ne! -Grimmjow grin-


End file.
